


Insatisfecho

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dream Sex, F/M, Ficlet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Y pues dejó de pensar, dejó de pensar que era una mercenaria, dejó de pensar a cuanta sangre había pasado por esas manos, y sólo pensó que ahora esas manos estaban sobre de él, que lo estaban tocando, que lo estaban llegando a su límite y que no tenía intención de reprimirse, porque esa mujer ahora era todo lo que podía desear, y haberla en esa manera le hacía olvidar de todo.
Relationships: Kanou Ikuma/Orihara Maya





	Insatisfecho

**Insatisfecho**

Se movía contra de él, Orihara Maya.

Rápida y eficiente, pero en una manera para nada priva de intensidad, tan que se preguntaba como demonio pusiera hacerlo sentir así.

No sabía cómo habían llegado a esto, pero ni siquiera quería perder demasiando tiempo preguntándoselo, o sabía que todo lo que era malo de esa relación habría aparecido enfrente a sus ojos, y él habría tenido que privarse de esa felicidad.

Y pues dejó de pensar, dejó de pensar que era una mercenaria, dejó de pensar a cuanta sangre había pasado por esas manos, y sólo pensó que ahora esas manos estaban sobre de él, que lo estaban tocando, que lo estaban llegando a su límite y que no tenía intención de reprimirse, porque esa mujer ahora era todo lo que podía desear, y haberla en esa manera le hacía olvidar de todo.

Cuando empujó dentro de ella cerró sus ojos por un instante, sin esperar antes de empezar a moverse, alimentándose de sus gemidos, reconociendo los sinceros de los que tenían como objetivo último lo de incrementar su excitación.

Era una actriz, Maya, y aún intentara, nunca iba a dejar de serlo.

Después que ambos habían llegado al orgasmo Kanou se acostó a lado de ella, dejándola jugar con su cuerpo, concediéndose esas atenciones de que ella nunca lo privaba.

Dejó vagar su mirada fuera de la ventana hasta el mar, viendo en la oscuridad las ondas que se rompían contra las rocas, y suspiró.

“Esto es lo que querías, ¿verdad?”

Ella no contestó.

Después haber tan luchado, después todo lo de que se había manchada, a Kanou había siempre parecido extraño que Maya pusiera finalmente concederse un poco de reposo, que tuviera un sueño ocultado en cualquier lugar detrás de la máscara de asesina, y no había otro que Kanou deseaba más que ver ese sueño realizado, ahora que había decidido de hacerlo devenir suyo también.

“¿Esto es lo que querías?” preguntó otra vez. “La isla tropical, la casa... no tener algo que ver con el mundo que te has dejado atrás. ¿No es esto lo que quería, Maya?”

Una sombra de tristeza pasó en su cara, antes que levantara su mirada hacia él, forzando una sonrisa.

“Sí.” murmuró. “Es exactamente lo que quería. Gracias.”

~

Kanou se despertó con su corazón en la mano, y apenas realizó donde fuera maldijo, cerrando sus ojos.

No quería abrirlos.

No quería averiguar de ser solo en esa cama, y de ser caído otra vez presa de esa trampa, de ese sueño, que escondía malamente la pesadilla de la muerte de Maya.

Se acostó otra vez, seguro que no quería que volver a dormir.

Quería verla. Pero no así.

No hasta que tenía la certeza de no haber tenido éxito de realizar su sueño.


End file.
